Green-Eyed Lust
by aRedBaroness
Summary: Thor is called back to Asgard to a special council, Odin is formally introducing the royal princes to the ambassadors from other realms. One such ambassador from Vanaheim has taken a particular interest in Loki. Thor's not sure why this should irk him so, but he'll get there. Rated M based on future chapters. M/M slash between brothers, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

It was summer when Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three returned to Asgard. They had spent much of the spring season out in the wilds on a hunt. As Thor entered the gates of the palace, the wind tangling his golden locks, he wished for the thousandth time he had been born a simple hunter, instead of heir to the realm. Even surrounded by his best friends, laughing, he longed for a different life.

It hadn't been so bad growing up, but now Odin was putting pressure on him to be more responsible. His father kept telling Thor that he shouldn't spend so much time hunting and fighting that he should be more like his brother, Loki, learning how to rule and give measured council. Politics, god Thor hated politics. Part of the problem was that he had, as Loki liked to remind him, a stellar inability to hide his emotions. Personally, Thor was of the mind that Loki hid too many of his emotions. Thor's younger brother had always been a dark-haired mystery to him.

Hugin and Munin, his father's ravens, croaked overhead snapping Thor from his reverie. Beside him, Fandral and Volstagg were laughing uproariously at what was surely a vulgar joke, if Fandral's hand gestures were anything to go by. Sif and Hogun strode silently, stoic as ever. Odin had called Thor back for the council that was to be held, it was to formally introduce Thor and Loki to the ambassadors from other realms that they would be dealing with when Odin stepped down. Thor wondered if it were possible to strike up some sort of deal with his brother whereby Thor could get the fighting wars, partying hard, royal hunting parties parts of being king and Loki could deal with the boring stuff: councils, balls, visiting dignitaries and the like. Somehow, he doubted Loki would go for it. Loki would see through such a scheme far too easily. Thor sucked at subterfuge.

The rest of the walk to the palace was a blur, Thor's mind was too busy frantically trying to remember the names of the ambassadors he had met before. Norns, why were there so damn many of them. Maybe it would be easier just to conquer the other nine realms and enslave their races, just to avoid this whole damn ambassador business altogether.

Barging into the Great Hall, Thor was momentarily surprised to note that at some point, his friends had left him. So he was alone, glaring dumbly at the likeness of himself immortalized in the royal tapestry when the sound of flirtatious laughter reached his ears. It grated his nerves, but he was drawn in its direction for there was something odd about. The trill lead him down one of the far corridors towards one of the many sitting rooms. The laughter continued, punctuated with a deeper rumbling with words Thor couldn't quite make out. There was something disturbingly familiar about that giggling, though he was certain it'd been a long time since he heard it.

Thor pushed aside the brocade covering to the sitting room and his eyes nearly fell right out of his head in shock. At the farthest corner of the room, sitting all too close in Thor's opinion, were Loki and a handsome-looking blond stranger in Vanaheim garb. They appeared to be chatting and laughing amicably. Loki rarely smiled like that, it seemed more genuine with less of a smirk to it. What in the nine realms was Loki wearing? It was more like woman's robe of deep green and it was nearly falling off his left shoulder. What had the stranger said that was so funny? It took Thor a while to realize that Loki and the stranger had stopped their conversation to stare at him, he was too occupied working out that this stranger must be one of the visiting ambassadors. Visiting ambassador or no there was no excuse for the presence of the stranger's hand on his brothers lap, just above his knee.

Loki cleared his throat loudly. His green eyes were looking at Thor expectantly. He seemed curious and annoyed.

Thor was feeling annoyed himself, though he couldn't quite work out why. It was none of his business what his brother did. Every ambassador Loki entertained was one less he had to concern himself about. By rights, Thor should be pleased with the situation. Besides Loki was grown and no maiden to need protecting. They were just talking after all, no harm in that.

Thor didn't know what to say. The silence was roaring in his ears. "Where's father?" he asked gruffly.

"Hello to you too brother," Loki said, his smile was hard and teeth clenched. "Why Loki how has your summer been? It's been quite delightful Thor, I enjoyed the fact that you weren't around blundering in to places you didn't belong. So kind of you for asking."

"Enough, brother. Where's father?"

The stranger next to Loki moved his hand to Loki's shoulder, but Loki brushed it off, nearly taking the sleeve of his robe with it. He hastily pulled it back up and continued to glower at Thor before hissing, "I don't know brother. I'm not his keeper. Do you see him here?"

Thor growled in frustration and pushed past them to the exit at the end of the room. His foot nearly caught a vase in his haste to be out of there. He could hear the stranger speaking softly to Loki behind him. He didn't wait to hear his brother's response.

As it was Thor decided he was in no mood to greet his parents directly. He made his way down the hall in the direction of his own chambers. He would look for his parents at dinner after he'd had a bath to calm himself. Something about Loki always got under his skin. Lately, before he'd left it had taken very little to set them at each other's throats. He recalled when they were small things had been different. Despite their differences they'd been best friends and his brother had been his confidant and oft-time partner in crime. Loki's talent at bending the truth was perfect to help get Thor out of trouble. Even when they were adolescents they'd still been pretty close, in spite of Loki's dislike of the Warriors Three and Sif.

Thor wondered if it was this competition over who would be chosen heir that had driven this wedge between them. Though he supposed if he considered it more carefully that it had been his brother that had suddenly turned away. Without warning Loki had just turned cold towards Thor and gradually withdrawn. What had been minor disagreements blew up into raging arguments. It seemed to distress Frigga more than Odin. Thor's father always seemed to know more than he was telling. Thor would like to ask him more about this Vanaheim interloper that had been hanging all over Loki, making him laugh. And he wanted to know whether there was more to this council than just introducing them to the ambassadors.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was a tense affair. Thor had lingered in his bath as long as he'd dared and still it hadn't been long enough. As he'd been sitting there in the warm water he hadn't been able to get it out of his mind. He'd shut his eyes and see it there before him, the tan hand of a stranger on his brother's pale smooth skin. It tormented Thor for reasons he couldn't fathom. The audacity of that stranger to presume he had the right to touch such a fine and precious thing as Loki. And try as he might Thor couldn't work out what the ambassador could have possibly said to reduce his brother to such flirtatious laughter. He'd been giggling like a coquettish schoolgirl. The whole thing just burned Thor up inside, he could all but feel the lightening flaring beneath his skin. It had been all he could not to lose control right there in the bath and split the sky with storm. The most vexing part of it was that it made no sense. Why should he care what company Loki kept? It was no affair of his. His rage was misplaced and certainly ill timed for here Thor was now and feasts such as this one could last days. He might have to keep his anger in check for days.

Odin had since introduced Thor to all the ambassadors, but he was damned if he could remember the name of a single one save that interloper that had seen fit to manhandle his brother. That vile snake was named Valinad and he was from Varnaheim after all. Apparently he was the sixth son of the current ruler and as such was trained as ambassador as he had no hope for a throne.

Thor was dimly aware that Fandral was trying to engage him in some kind of conversation, but he could not hear him over the pounding of the blood in his ears. His eyes were fixed at the opposite end of the table. Valinad was sitting beside Loki, with an arm thrown about his brother's shoulders. Valinad had leaned in to whisper in Loki's ear. Loki was grinning like fool from ear to ear. Thor had a white-knuckled grip on his knife and he felt a tide of red threatening to overwhelm his vision.

"Thor," came the soft voice of his mother from a ways down the table. "Are you okay my son? You look unwell."

"I am fine mother." Thor ground out between clenched teeth. "It is just this deer is tough and dry. Not to my liking, I'm afraid."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Shall I tell the cook to fetch you something else?"

"Do not trouble yourself, mother. I fear I have no appetite tonight," Thor replied more softly.

"Thor not hungry? Has Jotunheim thawed?!" Fandral exclaimed.

"Hold your tongue, Fandral. I am not in the mood." Thor grumbled.

Thor was still staring at Loki who had paused his conversation with Valinad to look at Thor questioningly. Thor returned his stare, caught in the deep green of his brother's gaze. Loki tore his eyes away first. Thor watched as his brother quietly excused himself.

He found himself making his own excuses and following his brother out of the hall. Thor was practically sprinting to catch up with Loki's quick strides. When he did catch up with him, he grabbed Loki by his cape and flung him against the hard stone wall. He pinned his brother there, watching him squirm. For the first time, he found himself marveling at the feel of Loki's skin, cool and soft as the finest silk against the arm he had pressed to his throat. It made him crowd Loki closer hoping to touch more of it.

"Norns! What do you think you're doing brother?" Loki asked.

"Since I have you pinned here, Loki. I think I am the one that will be doing the questioning."

"Fine, have it your way. What have you to say to me, Thor?"

"What did you think you were doing in there, Loki!" Thor shouted. Loki paused his struggle to free himself looking confused. "You let that filthy Varnaheim ambassador put his hands all over you like some cheap whore!" Thor said pressing his arm harder into Loki's throat.

Loki looked even more befuddled for a moment before it turned to rage. "I hardly see what concern it is of yours, Thor," he choked out.

Thor was enraged beyond reason. "It was sickening. He had his hands in your lap. What would he have done, had I not walked in on the two of you earlier." Thor leaned in so close that he found himself tasting Loki's panting breath on his lips. "He made you laugh," he whispered roughly. Loki's breath smelled sweet despite the meal he'd been enjoying earlier. It smelled like syrup and sugar melting on pancakes. Thor found himself hungry, craving more of it.

Loki no longer seemed so affronted. In fact, he looked about to laugh. Like he knew some great secret, Thor was missing.

"So Valinad made me laugh. So what? I ask you again, Thor, what does it concern you. Why should you care if he wants to tumble me in the stables or make love to me in the moonlight? Perhaps, I encourage his advances because I long to feel a man between my thighs. How is it your business?"

Thor couldn't control himself. He couldn't stop picturing what Loki was describing. Imaging that ambassador spreading those white thighs in a moonlit bedroom and taking his fill. Thor grabbed Loki tightly by the arms, even though he knew he would surely bruise the delicate flesh. He pulled Loki from the wall and threw him down on the ornate crimson carpet.

Loki glared up at him. In the distance thunder boomed and Thor could feel the lightening in his veins about to flash. There was a loud crack illuminating the dim hallway as Thor's lightening flared out before racing skyward to join the echoing thunder.

"Do not test me brother," Thor said quietly, helping Loki to his feet. "Stay away from him. He is not to be trusted. And you shouldn't play the whore in our father's house." The minute the words left Thor's mouth he regretted them. He regretted them more when he saw Loki's delicate features twist in rage as he wrenched his arm from Thor's grip and stalked down the hall, further from the banquet.

Thor did not follow Loki, though he longed to chase after him and apologize. He didn't understand how things could get so out of hand, any more than he could understand why Valinad's attentions to Loki vexed him so much in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor stood in the hallway outside the feast for a long while. He still could barely make sense of what had happened. He could hear his thunder and lightening boom and crackle in the distance and he was at a loss as to why he had unleashed it in the first place. Nothing made sense.

All Thor did know was that he hated Valinad. He hated those large tan hands that rested so easily on his little brother. He hated those laughing blue eyes that had that great power to make Loki laugh as well. And he hated Valinad because he hated him. Thor was not usually one to hold grudges or to despise someone without reason.

Thor could hear the rumble, laughter and drunken singing emanating from the banquet hall and he knew he was in no condition to go back there. Odin would be upset, he knew, but there was no helping it. Thor needed some air. He needed a walk to cool his head and time to let his anger burn away. If he headed back now the raucous jollity of his dining companions would only chafe his feelings further. He did not want to embarrass his family in front of their guests.

No, Thor would head down to the gardens. There was a place there, a clearing full of white lilies with a shallow pond where he and Loki had played when they were young. The scent of lilies had always calmed him and he had no reason to suspect this time would be any different regardless of circumstance. He would sit by the pond until the world made sense again, until he could make sense of his own heart.

The halls Thor walked through were deserted. There were no guards even. All of Asgard seemed to have been put on hold for the ambassadors' feast. By rights he should be there. But he knew he was no good to anyone right now.

It took some time to find the forgotten rotting wood door that lead to his secret childhood place. The door was nigh covered with vines, it looked as if it had stood neglected since their youth. The moon was high when he found the pond and the smell of lilies was indeed calming. It seemed to Thor as he sat there by the water, feeling his vitriol drain away that he could make a song out high above the night.

The music was faint and lilting, its tone sad. It was too quiet for Thor to make out any distinct words. It did seem to be coming from the palace in the distance. It was enchanting and Thor found himself enraptured. He was so enamored as to leave the pond entirely and climb a nearby willow to try to see for himself the source of such a sweet sad sound. As Thor peered above the top most boughs of the willow tree and looked toward the palace his breath caught in his throat. It was far away true, but he could see a dark pale figure on one of the distant balconies and he knew without a closer look that it was Loki who sang.

The melody of the song wove around Thor in the willow branches as it drifted away into the night. Thor wondered why Loki had not returned to the banquet himself, though he was glad to see that there was no sign of Valinad. Loki was alone and apparently upset about something if the tone of the song was anything to go by. Thor wanted to go to his brother then and apologize, to comfort him even. It was strange to Thor that Loki would even need comforting. Loki had always kept his emotions close to his breast and hidden as much as he was able. Thor sometimes doubted even Heimdal knew his brother's heart for it was a mysterious and much guarded thing.

The song ended abruptly and Thor watched his brother leave the balcony. He stayed in the tree a while feeling the cool wind blow his hair about him. He was still as confused as he had been, but he felt that perhaps it might be time to back and face the banquet. After all, Loki would be back and as angry as it had made him before, he felt that he ought to watch out for his brother. It's true Loki would hardly be unchaperoned at the feast, but Thor was also certain that no one else seemed to see how indecent this situation with Valinad was. Perhaps they were too drunk? Thor knew he'd rather not explore the more likely conclusion that perhaps he had overreacted, that perhaps he should have left well enough alone and not poked his nose in other people's business. No his brother needed protection and Thor would be there. He would be that protector even if it killed him. Even if it hurt his heart.

A/N: Not much happened in this chapter sorry. I just felt Thor should have some time to try and process his actions and thoughts, last chapter was pretty intense for him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Listening to the perfect soundtrack as I write this chapter, black metal band, Bathory's Hammerheart album which is Viking metal at its finest. Oh and just for the lovely people who have left kudos, followed and reviewed this story I present a tiny bit of smut in this chapter for your enjoyment.

* * *

Thor had failed to return to the banquet that evening. In fact, he had fallen asleep at the base of the willow tree when the moon was beginning to sink in the sky. He had spent much of the night running the past day's events through his mind and trying to make sense of them. In the end, he felt he was hardly any closer to interpreting his strange feelings and moods.

"Thor." There was a silky voice purring in his ear, winding and snaking its way through his mind and dreams. It seemed to Thor in his dream-induced state that there was the barest suggestion of fine hair sliding over his cheek and a hand like cold powdery snow against the rough stubble of his cheek.

Thor's reveries had been hazy, but filled with the suggestion of creamy cool skin and mischievous green eyes. This new voice that invaded his dreams stoked the fires in his loins even further. "Mmm," he exhaled leaning into the icy phantom touch. Then as quickly as it had come the hand was gone.

It returned a second later in full force when Loki slapped him hard across the very cheek he'd been caressing a moment earlier. Thor blinked awake spluttering, clutching his stinging face.

Thor was somewhat surprised to find his face wet with morning dew clinging to his beard. He felt hot and flushed and could feel himself stirring beneath the thick leather of his trousers. Blinking as he struggled to gain control of his errant loins, he saw that his brother was bent over him, clutching the hand he'd so rudely slapped Thor with.

"I believe the stony bones of your cheek have seen fit to break my hand." Loki muttered, sitting back in a crouch opposite his brother.

"Serves them right, brother. Why did you hit me?" Thor demanded.

"You would not waken. I was sent to find you Thor. Father demands your presence at the council this afternoon and the sun his high overhead. Somehow I had an inkling that you might be here." Loki said all this facing away from Thor as if he were addressing the vine-entangled garden wall.

Thor felt guilty. He had said so many things to his brother last night that he should not. He hadn't meant most of them, not really. He ran his hand self-consciously over the scruff at the base of his neck. Just man up, Thor, he told himself. Apologize.

Loki was still studying the twisting foliage on the wall intently as if he held some key to universe's secrets. Thor gently cupped Loki's smooth chin and turned his face back toward him.

"Look at me brother, I have something I mean to say to you."

Loki kept his eyes downcast. "Haven't you said enough?" he asked quietly.

"No," Thor said more firmly. "Look at me Loki." As if dragged by weights his little brother's eyes slowly met his blue ones. Thor could see the pain there in Loki's green orbs. "I am sorry, brother. I have wronged you terribly. I should not have said those things to you last night. I behaved like a brute."

"Yes, indeed you did." Loki said softly. And it seemed to Thor that he his brother's gaze softened and there was such tenderness there. Thor's heart rate seemed to accelerate and despite the brisk afternoon air his limbs were suffused with warmth.

"I would forget it, Loki. Put it behind us." Thor said and he stroked Loki's downy smooth chin lightly. It was cool against the calluses of his hand. Despite the roughness of Thor's hand, Loki did not flinch away, merely regarding Thor curiously as if he were some riddle to be puzzled out.

Thor looked away, fearing such scrutiny. What might his clever brother be able to discern in the planes of his face, the chambers of his heart that he could not? He did want to think on what might be found there.

Reluctantly, Thor let his hand fall from his brother's face. He made a show of stretching as Loki stood silently staring at him. For a second, Thor thought he might have seen Loki's stare drawn to the flesh of his belly that peeked out from under his tunic as he raised his arms above his head. But as quickly as it might have come, the weight of that curious gaze was gone.

"Go on ahead Loki. I have half a mind to clean up in the pond this morning."

Thor watched Loki's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly. The dark head inclined towards Thor but a fraction before he left silently. It always amazed Thor the way his brother could move without sound stealthy as a snake gliding through silk. Thor himself moved with all the grace and caution of a rogue bilgesnipe.

Thor felt that despite the icy temperature of the pond it was his best option. The brisk water of the pool would only serve to awaken him further. He had found himself craving cooler streams lately. He supposed it might have been the time he spent hunting. But perhaps not, perhaps it was in fact a cooler touch that he craved, that made him open the windows of his chamber to the cold summer air. Asgard was mostly a winter country and after the warm blaze of the sun sank beneath the clouds the air was often quite frosty.

Thor straightened and went to the pond. He loosened his breeches and braies, pulling his tunic over his head as he did so. He shucked the clothes onto the bank and waded into the water, hissing at the feel of the cold waves lapping against his feverish skin like a thousand icy tongues.

To Thor's surprise the cool touch of the water only heightened his lust. His manhood rose to its full height and Thor could do nothing but take it in hand. The warmth of his hand contrasted most pleasantly with the cool water. He found himself idly imagining a soft icy hand stroking his member. He was panting now as he touched himself. It would not take long.

He recalled the hissing purr in his ear from earlier "Thor." Thor groaned. He closed his eyes and he could see Loki in the green elaborately draped robe he had worn the night Thor had returned and found him sitting with Valinad. Thor's hand moved faster as he pictured Loki leaning in so his thin lips nearly touched the shell of Thor's ear, his husky voice uttering Thor's name. With a choked cry, that was half shock and half arousal Thor spent himself in his hand. His essence splashed out onto one of the lily pads in the pond.

Thor was flushed with embarrassment when he opened his eyes. He didn't know why his thoughts had turned toward his brother in that moment. That robe had been very provocative, but it was simply not right to imagine his own brother in such a position. Thor did take comfort that the fantasy had been rather innocent, but it was now calling into question the reason Thor had been so upset at Loki for encouraging Valinad's attentions. Was it not that Thor had sought to protect his brother's virtue, but rather he had sought to save his brother's virtue for his own. So that Thor alone might have the pleasure of having Loki relinquish such virtue to him. The thought was enough that Thor felt the blood rushing down to fill his pulsing organ anew.

Ashamed Thor, rushed from the pond. As he headed towards the bank to retrieve his clothes, Thor thought he saw a dark-haired head with eyes the colour of the fresh summer leaves peeking through the bushes at him. He shook his head at such a fancy and with a heavy heart proceeded to dress for the council meeting. This feeling he might have for his delicate brother must be contained, ignored. Such dangerous thoughts ought to be suppressed. Odin was counting on Thor to marry for the benefit of Asgard and to produce heirs. Besides Loki deserved better than a thick-skulled brutish boar of a brother.


End file.
